Emmette's Seven Voyages
by Zaidita
Summary: Emmett was the most handsome sailor upon the seas, but when he could not gain the love of a beautiful Rose he enters a contest to prove his love; a contest that will leave him sailing on seven deadly voyages, a contest that he might not return llab
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett's Seven Voyages- **A collab by The Daylighter and Zaidita, if you read this as a contest entry we have edited and added and will posting the rest in sections.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie had been married for fifteen years. Time had treated Rosalie well, as she aged she only grew more beautiful. Her beauty was said to surpass that of all women, even those half her age. Emmett was also still easy on the eyes, though time had turned him grey. He found himself lucky to still be loved by Rosalie, but he felt she deserved so much better. Still, she had chosen him. The people of the town talked about the depth and strength of their impassioned love and most envied them. Emmett had been famous as a man and sailor alone, but his love for Rosalie had made him a legend.

However, that particular day, their love did not seem as strong as it had in the past. Tension had been stretching for weeks, and at last had broken into a screaming match that left Emmett walking the streets alone that afternoon. It was a fight that was entirely Emmett's fault, and as he walked, he felt the weight of guilt pressing upon his shoulders.

"I…think…no I know…dammit..." a male voice stuttered in frustration as Emmett neared an alley. "I want to kiss you Bella."

"Well despite what you _think_ you know, the feeling is not mutual, Cullen. Now go back to your train of waiting harpies." Emmett could hear the scuffle of rocks as one person hastily walked away.

He paused outside the alley and watched as a young beauty with long, mahogany hair passed him by without a second glance. Once she was lost from his view, Emmett stepped into the alley where a young man stood with a sullen look. Emmett caught the boys eyes, and could see the hopelessness clouding within them. He was moved by the memories that were awoken by the young boy's despair.

"Boy, let me give you some advice. Women like to be chased. You can't just let her get away like that," Emmett said softly.

The young boy snorted and said, "What would you know about having to chase women Sir Emmett? They just threw themselves at you. I bet you had no problems winning your wife's heart."

Emmett released a gut wrenching laugh. "That's where you're wrong son."

Emmett could see the boy opening his mouth to argue with him, but taking a second look at Emmett's immense muscles and broad shoulders, thought better of it. He turned his eyes to the ground and stared at it sullenly. Emmett couldn't help but pity the boy and asked, "How old are you boy?"

Emmett could see the anger rising as he called him boy. With narrowed eyes the boy replied hotly, "I am no boy! I am Edward Cullen, eighteen years of age. I am a man!"

Edward Cullen was strikingly handsome. He was slender yet his figure held all the right toned muscles. His skin was smooth and tanned, and his hair a bronze color that stuck out in disarray. Piercing green eyes adorned his face. Emmett knew any young woman could lose herself for days in eyes that deep.

"And your lady friend," Emmett looked over his shoulder to where the girl had disappeared.

"Miss Isabella Swan," Edward's sense of failure hung in the air and in his tone.

"You call yourself a man," Emmett chuckled, "but you just let her get away."

"I could get any girl I want," Edward snorted. "But maybe I am not a man if I can't even speak to the one girl that I actually do want."

For a moment Edward's thoughts went to Bella, and he couldn't even form a sentence around her. Emmett could relate all too well, he too had once been in the same position. He felt that maybe it was time to tell his stories to someone who could learn from them. "Come with me."

He turned, leaving the boy watching him confused. "What?"

"I can help you, if you like," Emmett said not pausing in his steady stride. "Come with me."

Edward hesitated, before glancing in the direction Bella had fled, then followed. It only took a few silent minutes to reach Emmett's home. Edward had seen it many times in passing, but he had never made it past the cobble stone gate that hid the enormous house. As the servants ushered Edward and Emmett inside, Edward was amazed by the grounds. Roses of all colors neatly trimmed the pathway's edge that lead to the tall, cobble stone home. Elegant trees that Edward had never seen before sprouted from the ground and twisted to the sky. Each foreign tree was adorned with foreign fruits.

As they reached the front doors, two more servants opened them up and allowed them inside. The inside of Emmett's home was even more impressive than the outside. Emmett silently led him past a beautiful spiraling staircase and into a lavishly furnished room. The cushioned seats were full of adults socializing who paused only to greet the two. Young adolescents between thirteen and sixteen also filled the room and appeared to be eating cake.

As her husband entered, Rosalie stood with a strained expression. It had not been the first time Edward had seen her, but all the same he was stricken by her beauty. He could only compare it to his Isabella. Emmett kissed her on the cheek gently, but her lips remained tensed. As she sat back upon the cushioned pillows beside her two children, a young strapping boy and beautiful girl of fifteen and thirteen, Emmett stood before all the guests. Edward took an empty seat near the front as most of the guest turned to look at the outstanding figure of Emmett.

To gain the attention of the rest of the guests, he picked up a golden goblet that he tapped on with a small, silver fork. The rest of the heads turned, and all those standing found a nice pillow to sit upon. Emmett waited for them to settle patiently before addressing the small crowd before him.

"Today my eldest son turns fifteen," he said with pride to the faces before him. "You all know of the stories of how my wife and I came to be married. A few of you in the room were even there with me like Jasper, my first mate."

He gestured to a tall man with curly blond hair. Jasper sat with his hands laced with those of a much shorter woman with sparkling eyes and silky black hair. On his lap sat what looked like a doll modeled after the couple. She had the same curly hair as her father, only black like her mother with the same curved, sparkling eyes and smile. He nodded and Emmett continued.

"I think it is time that my children hear the story from their father."

His children exchanged excited glances and shifted anxiously with pleased smiles.

"It all began seventeen years ago," Emmett began. "I was not the faithful, humble man I am today. No. I was a vain, boastful man who knew only too well how handsome the women found me, and I was not opposed to the attention. I was opposed, however, to sharing myself with just one woman. At that time I only had two great loves, the sea and women. So I became a sailor, sold off the large estate my late parents had left me, and purchased my prized possession, Sinbad. The most beautiful ship to ever sail the seas. She was a wreck of course when I bought her, and with my own two hands and help from my first mate and oldest friend Jasper, we put her together again. I then traveled from port to port and I began my many love affairs."

"I made the daughter of a King fall in love with me, and was nearly beheaded for doing so. I stole away the Pirate Hook's lover and he nearly sunk my ship in revenge. I met many beautiful ladies from port to port, and won all their hearts. Yes, my many love affairs, that often ended with violence, had given me quiet a reputation."

"Many of my stories ended in heartbreak, as well as humiliation. The most humiliating of all these was a story about a beauty that went by the name Irina. She was all legs, tall, and thin with long strawberry blond hair. The talk of the town you might say. Though all of the women knew I was not a one woman man, many of them thought they might change my ways, and well . . . Irina was one of them. One night I showed up to take her out and in true Emmett style and once she opened the door I engulfed her in my arms kissing her. It wasn't until I heard the shriek and backed away that I saw Irina had doubled, for the girl I had been kissing moments before looked exactly like her. 'How dare you come to pick me up and kiss my twin, Tanya!' She sneered at me, while the sister Tanya was smiling widely. 'I don't see why you can't share.' I shrugged it off and slipped an arm around each girls waist. The night was a wild one and once we returned to their house I was invited to stay. After having another drink my eyes were so heavy I passed out. The morning came quickly, I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up and was horrified when I glanced in the mirror, my entire head was bald. I could see the reflection of Irina standing behind me with a smirk. 'That should teach you a lesson.' She watched me standing there in shock as I mumbled. 'Not sure I deserved that.' Then Tanya came walking in and slapped me in the face. 'Let me guess, you didn't deserve that either,' she asked. 'No, that one I deserved.'

Edward spotted Rosalie's expression tightening at the sound of her husband's former activities. It seemed a few of the guests, and only a very few including Edward, were surprised by his past. Emmett however, continued with a only a sorrowful shake of his head.

"Then I came to this very port of Galeno. I don't remember who the ladies were that were with me when I walked into my future father-in-law's pub, or even how many were with me."

"There were about three girls on your arms," Rosalie interrupted sharply, "and two more harpies following behind."

There were a few muffled chuckles, and Emmett chuckled himself. "Thank you my dear. As I was saying I entered the pub with other women, but when I laid my eyes on the beauty speaking to her father behind the bar all others were forgotten. I can even remember what she was wearing - a sky blue dress with white frills and white shoes to match. Her blond hair fell down in long waves across her back and was pinned back with a blue flower. She was . . . breathtaking, elegant, strikingly stunning, everything I didn't deserve, yet everything I wanted."

"I approached the bar, but as I did she gave me a haughty look and left. 'Sir, who was that beautiful woman?' I asked the bar tender. 'Don't you worry about that boy. What will you have to drink,' was his only response. He wouldn't give me any information, but the ladies I had come with, they all knew her. They spoke bitterly of her, and it was clear that they were jealous of her beauty. Being captain of my own ship, I extended our stay for an extra fortnight. None of the crew seemed to mind much because they all either had homes there or seemed to have found a love interest of their own, especially Jasper. I returned to the pub every day to find this beauty. I became so obsessed with finding her, I forgot all other women."

"At last I found her one day admiring roses in a nearby park. I was accompanied by my first mate Jasper Whitlock. He was kind enough to leave me alone to pursue the young lady while he pursued his own love interest, Alice Brandon. I approached her with every belief I would be able to win her heart. I told her, 'If you become my Lady, I will plant you an entire garden of roses of all colors, from all parts of the world. Yet, it would still not compare to your own beauty.' 'I am sorry sir,' she said curtly to me, 'but I am not interested in your kind.' I believe it was the first time a woman had ever rejected me. 'You mean sea dogs?' I asked. Sea dogs were what most people called us in those times. 'I mean I am not interested in dogs.'

"If her beauty had not been enough to fuel my persistence, her rejection was. One month turned into two months, then three. During this time I tried everything to win her heart. I sent her flowers, which were only returned. I tried to serenade her, which only made her laugh at me. I came to her father's pub every day, but I was not the only suitor she had. It seemed most of the male population was also attempting to win her heart, most of them were much richer and better men than I was, or could ever aspire to be; or so her father informed me. Three months then turned into five, and my crew was growing restless. They longed for the sea as I longed for Rosalie. Then one day my first mate, Jasper, pointed out to me that more ships had gathered in the famous ports of Galeno since our arrival. There were nearing fifty-five ships when he brought the news to me."

He exchanged glances with Jasper who then momentarily took over the narrative. "I had been hoping to gain the affection of my future wife, Alice. Her hand had already been promised to another in the village, but her father was ready to reconsider if I could prove my worth to his wealthy daughter. That was when I found the poster announcing the King's contest. In his younger days as Prince, he had quite a love of sailing, but since becoming a King, his country required his presence on land. Therefore, he made a contest to find the best sailors of the world to travel to seven dangerous islands of the Great Ocean. The one who reached all seven islands and gained their treasures as proof would earn the title of the greatest sailor of the seas, along with any riches he earned on his voyage. The King only asked that those returning come to his castle after each voyage, tell their tale, and show their treasures."

"Once Jasper showed the crew and I the contest," Emmett continued. "I called for an audience with Rosalie and her father and asked for them to come to the sign up before the town and King. They had come, more out of curiosity than to honor my request. It seemed the entire town had come, and every captain of every ship in the dock was there as well. The King flanked by his guard sat upon a special throne as the captains and sailors lined up for a chance to enter the contest. 'Are you entering,' the King asked once it was our turn to speak with him. 'I am,' I announced. 'Your ship's name?' the King asked. 'Sinbad," I told him. 'And why do you sail?' The King asked me like he had asked all before me.'

"Where others had said 'For treasure,' or 'For glory,' or for those more bold, 'For the King,' I told him 'I sail for Rosalie Hale.' The King was very interested in my answer and asked me, 'Is she your love?' I told him honestly, 'I wish her to be, but she does not believe that I love her. I hope that these seven dangerous voyages will prove my love to her.' The King was moved by my words. The King then gave me my rations for the first voyage and said, 'I wish you safe voyages Sailor Emmett. May God help you in your quest to win her heart.' As we left to return to our ship, I was surprised to cross paths with the beauty herself, and she was quite angry. 'You have made me look like a fool before the entire town. To think that you could win my heart with silly treasures! I hope once you sail away, you never return!' Of all the girls that had slapped me before, who had called names much more horrible than a dog, she had hurt me the worse. With a broken heart I returned to the ship and that night we prepared for our first voyage.

* * *

Authors Note: As stated this is a collab by the Daylighter and myself, and is therefore posted on her page as well. Go to my profile if you'd like to become friends on twitter!


	2. The Great Hunter

******Sorry this was a short chapter, you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next one!**  


"And so Jasper and I set off on our first voyage with our crew. Everything about our journey to the Island of Reyka foretold success. We had calm seas, sunny skies, clear nights and a pushing wind. We were the first ship to arrive upon the island. Our treasure was the lost crown of the Great Hunter. Legend had it that the Great Hunter was hunting the Great Black Bear of Reyka, but when he found the bear, he was no match for it. The Great Black Bear killed the hunter and kept the crown deep within his cave on the western side of the island. Once we landed, I took only Jasper and our swordsman, Titus, with me in search of our treasure and danger. We traveled into the forest of Reyka where spiders were the size of heads and all birds, beasts and monkeys were twice the size of normal creatures. We knew we were getting close to the cave when the forest began to grow silent. No animal or beast, no matter how big, dared to live too close to the Great Black Bear. At last, we reached the foot of a mountain and found a gaping hole in its side where a black cave engulfed all light and extinguished it. We thought we were fortunate because there seemed to be no sign of the Great Black Bear, and so, with our torches lit, we travelled deep into the cave. Bones of humans and beasts littered the stone floors as we travelled deeper and deeper into the darkness."

"Jasper and Titus worried that the legends were untrue, or perhaps that we had the wrong cave. I, however, refused to believe that the crown was lost, and so we continued into the depths of the cavernous den. At last our eyes fell upon the treasures, and with joy we let out shouts of triumph! Among towers of golden coins and mountains of shining jewels was a golden crown topped with pointed crosses. Encrusted into the gold were diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. It sparkled in our fire's light, and we cheered with joy that our first voyage had brought us a great treasure without any danger. I took the crown with me, and dusk had settled by the time we emerged from the cave. As we stepped into the light it seemed that danger had been waiting for us all along. Towering outside the cave's mouth was the Great Black Bear. It stood on two legs like a man, but towered more than twenty feet above us. His great feet made the ground shudder as he pounded against it. He threw back His great head and opened his mouth so wide; one bite could easily take off any of our heads. His roar was just as terrifying as his size."

"This was not our first time encountering danger, and we acted quickly. Jasper and I took to our bows and arrows, but the giant creature simply swatted them aside like flies. One of mine struck him near his heart, but his skin was too thick to penetrate deeply enough to harm him. He landed on all fours and charged at us furiously. We managed to get out of the way, and Titus stuck his blade into the side of the creature. With a howl of pain, he swung one of his great paws at Titus. I could hear the snapping of Titus' ribs as he was knocked back several feet away from us, into the forest. Jasper and I aimed for the eyes of the beast as he came charging at us once again, the ground shaking below our very feet with his massive size. Jasper's arrow caught the beast in its left eye, only seconds before he was to reach us. He rose to his feet in pain and pawed at his eye with his claws. I took my chance and drove my sword into the great beast's heart."

"He landed upon his back with an earth-shaking thud. Triumphantly, we fished Titus out of the forest and dragged him back to the ship with not only the crown as treasure, but the bear's head too. We celebrated that night upon the ship as we set sail for the Port of Galeno. Out of the fifty-seven ships that had sailed out to their island in search of their own treasure, only twenty-four returned victorious. However, we were the first to be invited into the King's home for dinner that very night where we were to tell of our adventure and present our treasures. I was anxious to go so I could leave and find Rosalie and tell her of my adventure. However, I was surprised to see her sitting at the King's side with her father when we entered the Feasting Hall. It seemed the King had invited her as his guest to hear our tales."

"'Welcome! Welcome Sailor Emmett and crew of Sinbad,' the King greeted us merrily. 'I'm so glad to see that you have all returned and in good health, too!' I knelt before the King and answered, 'We were blessed in our journey, and now I have come to tell you the tale.' I told him the story about how we destroyed the Great Black Bear, as Jasper laid out the treasures before the King and his guests. I finished by saying, 'I have brought the head of the Great Black Bear as a gift to the King-' The King interrupted me and said, 'But brave Emmett, the treasures you seek and find on these voyages are your own!' To this I told the King, 'I know, your Majesty, but I have no use for such treasures upon the sea. So to you I give the head, but to my Lady Rosalie, I give the crown of the Great Hunter.'"

Emmett had paused in his story and looked over at his beautiful wife. His smile was large and infectious, but Rosalie only gave him a curt nod and small smile that told him he had not been forgiven yet. Emmett could read her like a book and he knew that the story of their meeting would crack through her hard shell.

Edward observed the small exchange between the two and could practically feel their love vibrating through the air. He then moved his focus on to the listening children; they sat on the floor awe-struck as they stared up at their father. He took this time to look around the room at the many adults and several other children that had gathered, all silently watching Emmett with great attention.

"After publicly presenting the crown to Rosalie she couldn't refuse my gift, but she did make a point to tell me she disliked-"

Rosalie cleared her throat and cut in, "I believe I said something more along these lines, dear. After approaching you in the King's garden after dinner I stated, 'I'll have you know that what I'd really like to do with this crown would not be appropriate for a woman, however, to avoid public embarrassment I shall accept the crown. Please do not mistake this as me having changed my feelings in regards to you.'"

Emmett gave a deep chuckle and continued, "Yes my dear, thank you for reminding me. Now that I remember, I believe that I, in turn, replied, 'My lady, no matter the grounds for which you keep it, my only purpose was that you would. I shall continue on the next six voyages and with each I shall gain its treasure and bring it back to you." I could tell, even as I spoke the words, that she saw no truth in them. She thought the reason behind me giving her the crown was a show for the King. Who better to convince a woman to marry a man she hates than the King himself? She was also positive that I would keep the rest of what I gained and use them to try and lure her. She then left me with a 'Goodbye dog.'


	3. The Yeanu

Yay for fairytales! And For the Daylighter! Love her and her stories so check them out

**Thanks to MidnightWalking who orginally beta'd the entire thing before we entered the contest. HUGE thanks to WildLittleFairy for jumping in and beta'ing as we add and edit as we post. **

* * *

_Emmett gave a deep chuckle and continued, "Yes that is what you said and I, in turn, replied, 'My lady, no matter the grounds for which you keep it, that was my only purpose. I shall continue on the next six voyages and with each I shall gain its treasure and bring it back to you.' I could tell even as I spoke the words that she saw no truth in them. She thought the reason behind me giving her the crown was a show for the King, entertainment perhaps. She was positive that I would keep the rest of what I gained and use them to try and lure her. Then she left me with a, 'Goodbye dog.'_

Laughter rang throughout the room. Edward glanced at Rosalie to see her smiling softly into her wine glass and nodding in agreement with the statement. He began to think that maybe he could gain a chance to win Bella after all.

Eager to hear about the next voyage Emmett and Rosalie's children were telling him to continue, while telling the guests to 'shhh' and 'stop laughing'. Emmett smiled at them and did as they wished once the room had quieted down.

"Though we were supposed to dock for two weeks before setting off on the next voyage, I was eager to leave so I could prove to Rosalie just how much I was willing to do to earn her love. I went to the King one week after our return and requested that the contest move forward and that those not willing to make the journey would have to forfeit. I knew it was a long shot. I was upping the stakes and basically challenging the other captains. My request intrigued the King, as did my story about Rosalie's denial of my genuine love."

"He granted my request and the word was sent out; we were to sail at dawn the following morning. Once it was discovered that it was I who had made the request, I had several altercations with a few other captains that frankly didn't seem sober enough to even gather their rationing and necessary items in the allotted time. There were also attempts of sabotage upon my ship, luckily none were successful. Once I arrived at Sinbad, the news had already reached my crew and they were scattering about the deck of the ship preparing, but there was one crew member that wasn't as eager to sail off."

Emmett looked over at Jasper and gave a teasing smile. Jasper, knowing who he was referring to, answered the accusation, "Yes, I wasn't very eager, not that my love for the sea had lessened, but my love for Alice had deepened," The room gazed lovingly at the couple as Alice lightly kissed his cheek. "Ali's father was still not convinced that I was worthy of his wealthy daughter; what he didn't know was that Alice herself was already convinced that we were soul mates. After our crew came back claiming the treasure from the first voyage, her father did postpone the engagement, but hadn't broken it. I had seen a lot of Alice that week, as nothing more than a friend, but I had fallen so deeply in love with her that it was hard to make another voyage so quickly. I was weary of leaving, but Emmett convinced me that in order to prove myself to her father I must make the next voyage with him and the sooner we left, the sooner we could return."

Emmett continued his story as if he had not been interrupted. "If I recall, you were glad you did. So the next morning at dawn twenty-four ships set sail on the second voyage. Our ship was one of the few setting sail to the Island of Rumlak. Our treasure was the necklace of the first queen of Galeno. Legend had it that the queen had been on horseback enjoying an afternoon in the vast deserted valley when out of nowhere loud screeching noises filled the air. The guards that surrounded her were shot down by fireballs falling from the sky. It was said that the noises and the fire came from the same creature; a vast, bird-like creature with a beak so sharp, it could cut through the bones of any beast. The creature had wings bigger and stronger than any other bird known to man. This bird-like creature, Yeanu they called it, was attracted to jewels, diamonds and the like. That day the queen had worn a necklace that covered her chest, donned with over 50 diamonds along the front in a very unique pattern. The sparkle of the diamonds caught the eye of the Yeanu, and it began its attack. Being a creature of fire, the Yeanu hid its treasures in the heart of the Island, nestled deep within the mountain, surrounded by lava to make sure no man or beast would try to steal it away. They often made their nests outside the mountain in close range so they could reach it easily."

Emmett's voice had lowered a bit and held a tense tone. A silence had fallen over the crowd and they were all on the edge of their seat waiting to hear what happened next.

"Our journey to the island was almost as smooth as the first. We had calm seas, sunny days and mostly clear nights. Our only complaint was that it was a slow journey due to weak winds. When we arrived, we realized we were not the first to reach the island. It seemed another ship had been docked for at least a day already, but they sought a different treasure. We had to make quick decisions on which tactic was best for going into the mountain and gaining our treasure if we wished to leave before they did. Jasper mapped out a plan of attack in the sand with a stick, but first we would need to journey on foot to the mountain. It would be a trip that Jasper estimated would take at least three days. Not wanting to slow us down, Jasper and I decided that the two of us plus one other crew mate would make the trip."

Looking around the room as if searching, Emmett's eyes finally landed at the back of the room on an average looking man around the same age as himself. He had blond hair and was standing next to a woman with brown hair that hung in bouncy curls. She held onto his one hand but his other arm was not there. Instead, where his arm should have been, only a nub remained.

"Based on the skills of our crew we chose Mike Newton to join us on this journey. Mike's study of dragons had provided him with a vast knowledge of creatures that had the ability to harness fire. With us heading into a mountain full of lava and fire-spitting birds, we thought bringing Mike would be the best strategy. The three of us set off into the thick forest that surrounded the mountain. We walked the whole way there, only breaking to sleep for a few hours at a made it to the mountain after only a two day hike. What we weren't prepared for was that the entrance into the mountain was through the top. We set out on another long journey to the top, and once we reached the summit the heat from the lava was blazing against us. Finally finding the entrance, we began to climb down into the mountain."

Emmett paused, holding up his finger to ask silently for patience. He took long gulps of his drink, as if even thinking of the heat caused him great thirst. Tiny giggles could be heard in the suspenseful silence, and Emmett's dimpled smile appeared as he continued.

"Looking down I could see a bridge, held together only by rope, that dangerously crossed to a small plateau, and upon that plateau was the shimmering diamond necklace of the first queen herself. There was no doubting this legend as we took in the beauty of the flickering diamonds reflecting off the hot lava. I thought at this point that it had been too easy. But just as the thought crossed my mind, a loud screeching noise filled the thick air. We were standing upon a small plateau at the top of the opening, layering the mountains inside were many plateaus that jutted out at different angles. The varying sizes made many gaps, but if we were careful we would be able to climb up and down them like stairs. They lead to the bottom level where the bridge stretched across the lava. We needed to get down to the next level, and continue to climb our way down to be able to cross that bridge."

"The screeching increased and added to it was a loud beating noise. The noise was so intense; we all were forced to cover our ears. Jasper shouted, 'What the hell is that?' I shook my head to say I hadn't any idea, when I caught a glimpse of it over his shoulder. A giant, red-winged demon was circling us like a vulture zeroing in on its next meal. Its wings alone were the size of my ship, and its beak was sharper than any sword. Its great beak opened and what came out was a blood curling screeching followed by balls of fire. It beat its wings furiously getting closer each second. 'We need to get to cover; let's move…move…move.' I yelled at the top of my lungs. Though I had no confidence that my meager bow and arrow would be any match for this creature I still had it at the ready. Jasper took the lead jumping from each plateau to the next while Mike followed him, and I brought up the rear, occasionally firing my weapon at the creature. The Yeanu was so close now that we could feel the wind from its beating wings and the heat from its fiery breath."

"Once making it to the ground level, Jasper joined me in firing our weapons. Although a few of our arrows stuck, I was positive that they had barley pierced its skin. The Yeanu didn't seem to even notice the arrows and with nothing else besides our swords, I had to make a new plan of attack. Dodging the fireballs, I shouted to Jasper, 'The bridge doesn't look sturdy enough to hold all of us. Jasper you're the fastest! You cross and we will cover you as best we can!' Jasper didn't need any further instruction and he took off running toward the bridge. The Yeanu was hovering now, balls of fire being spat in every direction. Some hit the plateaus, sending small chunks of rock crumbling down upon us. Mike and I scurried back and forth dodging fire balls and the clusters of earth being broken from the inside of the mountain all while the lava burned just feet from where we stood. Hot splashes of lava were being tossed around from the clusters of rocks falling into it. I could just barely make out Jasper's figure frantically shoving jewels, rubies and gold into the pack from his back. Just as he was about to cross back over the bridge, I saw him pull out a knife and cut the rope of one side of the bridge. Then he ran as quickly as he could as it became off balance."

Edward could hear the gasp of the women in the crowd as they imagined Jasper in this dangerous scenario. Though if Edward admitted, he was just as worried for Jasper running across a broken bridge. Even though it was obvious Jasper made it out alive, as well as Mike, Edward was just as enthralled and eager to learn the rest of the story.

"Once he reached us again, we were backed into a corner by the Yeanu. I was confused at first when Jasper began cutting the second end of the rope. He pulled the remaining rope to him and began tying knots in the rope. Soon his plan became clear as he hoisted it over his head and began twirling the rope like a lasso. With a deadly aim, he threw the rope and caught the right foot of the Yeanu who was busy trying to peck us to death. Mike and I came to his aid as he attempted to pull down the great creature. If it had not been weakened by what little damage our swords and arrows had done, he would have simply flown off with us. With our strength we managed to pull the creature down onto the ground and into the burning lava. As it was pulled under by the lava, its screeches of pain made our ears bleed. We managed to hold the rope as it was slowly pulled under the lava with the creature. We began our retreat up the mountain side, believing we had killed the creature. As we neared the top, we heard a strange noise from below. We all looked in horror as the beast dragged its burning body out of the lava. 'Keep moving,' I shouted at my men. With great haste we hopped from plateau to plateau and climbed up the mountain's side. We were just at the mountain's rim when the creature caught up to us. Holding itself up with its talons, weak and dying, it used its last bit of strength to lunge at Mike. The sharp beak bit into Mike's arm and with little effort removed it. In a panic, I began to beat at the creature trying to knock it off the edge as Jasper stabbed at it with his sword. It only took a few moments to knock off the weak creature. With a sickening thud it fell back into the mountain, bouncing from plateau and plateau and then back into the lava."

"After being face to face with a demon like that, I was shaken. I told myself not to think about it and I rushed to Mike, who was still howling in pain. I created a tourniquet for his bleeding arm and hoisted him to his feet to carry him. As I did, I noticed that lying on the ground beside Jasper's sword was the Yeanu's foot. Jasper and I took turns carrying Mike along the path when he became too weak to walk on his own from shock and blood loss. Neither Jasper nor I ate; we gave all our food to Mike to keep him strong enough to make it back to the ship. We thought nothing about our treasure as we made our three day journey back to the ship. Our mind was full of fear for our friend. Once we reached the ship, we did not even celebrate our success. In haste we set sail, leaving the ship that had arrived before us behind still on the island. Our on board doctor was able to tend the wounds to the best of his ability, and when we arrived at the Port of Galeno, Mike was in better health. We were greeted by the King's soldiers who had been awaiting our return. They only gave us time to clean up before taking us to the King's dinner where once again Rosalie, her father, and the royal family awaited us."


End file.
